King
by The Viking Stranger
Summary: They say that we create our own monsters, that a person's capacity for good can only be equalled by their capacity for evil. What happens when someone destined to do great things, is pushed too hard, too far for too long? For the sleepy town of Berk, just in the outskirts of San Fransokyo, they are about to know. DarkFic. Brutality, Maddness and Gore. Read at your own risk. review
1. Chapter 1: Origin

Title: **King**  
Category: Movies » How to Train Your Dragon  
Author: The Viking Stranger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Angst/Horror  
Published: 01-22-15

A/N: Greetings, Dear Readers! This is a different story that popped out of my head and I really think it's a waste just to have it as an idea that I will eventually forget. Now I understand why there are some authors, as annoying as it may be, have multiple different stories without even finishing the ones that they started, and therefore frustrating the readers following the story. I know now, that sometimes, just sometimes, inspiration strikes at the most inappropriate moments, like when you are thinking of the next chapter that you owe to your readers, a completely different one comes to mind and won't make space for the previous one until the new one gets written down. And don't worry I'm also working on the next chapter of "The Kids are Watching". But let me assure you, this will be unique, haunting, dark and no less written from my heart. Rant Over. But be warned dear reader, I will be taking you to the depths of Madness and probably do a Joker on you. For as you stare into the Abyss, the Abyss stares at you. Read at your own risk, if you dare... And now, I present to you, "King" -The Viking Stranger

* * *

Chapter 1: Origin

What if you were ignored, humiliated, bullied and hurt in all the ways imaginable all your life? It might be safe to say that no one will really blame you if you snapped. People broken so much and hurt so badly, betrayed by fate and circumstances, left with nothing but the hurting pain that they were given so much and so often, that they decided it's about time that the world should suffer with them. In most cases, they are the people that you meet and the people you wish you never met, from horrible colleagues to nightmare bosses, from the local drunkard to the most hardened prisoner in jail, truly, can you really blame them?

They say a person's capacity for good can only be equalled by his capacity for evil, in most cases, people don't realize this because they tend to balance each other out, we have seen people put their heart and soul and everything that they have for the sake of doing good and succeed, and then, there is the other side of the spectrum, darkness, hate and rage run free, we have seen it happen many times before as well, the people who can give a whole generation something to fear. And they do.

They say we create our own Monsters, that we make our own horrors. What happens when one gets pushed harder and further from the rest? What happens when that same person receives something so powerful it is beyond imagination? We have seen how easily men have fallen into this dark abyss, and we have seen how they have brought the world down with them, laughing with demented glee, as they fall to their glorious and hellish end. And it may be helpful to add that these men were just men, what if one, who was supposed to be destined for greatness, and is meant to be more than just a man, would fall into this darkness. Can there still be salvation, to a man tainted so dark? Are his actions really truly wrong? Were you in his shoes, can you truly honestly say that you would be any different? This is the Abyss... can you really come forth unscathed and whole?

For this is a story that we all know, we have been here before, there are just some however, that did not make it out... For the Dark King has always been here and always be, and he wants to come out...

* * *

Henry woke up with a start early that morning, as he usually does, he has been having these dreams for a month now, but he can't talk to anyone about it though, he doesn't have anyone. It seems to be just another day for 'Henry the Hiccup', Screw-up Extaordinare, If something goes wrong, it's his fault, and if his 'Hiccups', as they are categorized as a different level of disaster known, are not enough to drive anyone away, the sarcasm and dry wit he developed from the isolation, most certainly will.

"The perfect picture of a Loser, thank you for summing that up, Captain Obvious" Hiccup to himself as he sees his reflection in the mirror. That was his way of coping, sarcasm, dry humor, and talking to himself. It's either that or he was gonna go mad.

Henry, or rather, Hiccup, as he was rather known by the masses, just sighed to himself and proceeded downstairs. Upon arrival at the table, he sees a sticky note on the table, with the eagerness of going to the dentist to have his teeth pulled, he took the note and it read: 'Off to work, bulk up and maybe you might make it to the Team.'

His father, Salveoick Haddock, or better known as Coach Stoick, coach of the Football team, The Vikings. Coach Stoick has quite the attachment to the team, being a former Line Man and Captain himself and led them to the State Championships and won while he was in school until he sustained a knee injury just before he was supposed to be drafted for the NFL. So, as a last-minute fallback plan, he went on to become a gym teacher and Football coach with his old school's team, a fact he was quite proud. In fact that was one of the few things left that he was proud of, not among them however, was his son.

Ever since Hiccup was born, Stoick almost didn't make it a secret that he wished for a different son, someone like himself, big, muscular and strong. Of course he tried to train his son, but gave up almost immediately. So Stoick did the next best thing, he ignored him, almost to the point that he barely remembers he has a son. Aside from making sure there is food on the fridge and scold his son whenever he screws up, which is often, he does almost nothing else for his son. And he sometimes doesn't even bother to do the scolding anymore. And lastly, it is an open secret that he blames Hiccup for his wife's death during childbirth. That only increased the growing distance between him and his son. But Stoick did what he does best, stayed stoic.

"Ofcourse, it's always about the Team, not like I'm his flesh and blood or anything..." Hiccup sighed exasperatedly, crumpling the note before throwing it in the bin. He proceeded to the fridge to get some breakfast, to find a steak, that would probably take 15 mins to defrost and it would still be as hard as rock, and some protein shakes and nothing else. Hiccup gave another sigh, resigning to his fate, but not before he commented, "For someone who gave upon event talking to me personally, I atleast thought I didn't have to eat this stuff. Whatever. Hey! God! If you are watching this, laughing your ass off, I really hope you are enjoying this, atleast somebody is enjoying watching me squirm!"

He ate his food grudgingly, and quickly such as not to leave the terrible taste in his mouth. And then went off to school. To Berk High, on the far side of San Fransokyo near the sea.

Sadly, school is not much of home either, in fact, it was the center of his misery, humiliation, frustration and alienation. His main tormentor, Sam Jorgenson, who ironically, is the best player and personal favourite of his father, also in an inexplicable irony, he listens to Sam more than his own son and the worst part, is that he calls Sam as 'Son' and makes no effort to hide it, even in front of Hiccup, not even noticing the devastation in his face. Adding salt to the wound, Sam would even call him back with 'Dad'.

As painful as it is, this also adds to the fact that Hiccup gets beaten on a regular basis by Sam's gang, composed of Sam himself, the Thorson Twins Ruth and Tom or better known as Ruff and Tuff respectively. They love hurting each other, but unfortunately, that both agree that hanging Hiccup upside down while taking turns in hitting him like a sick version of a punching bag is much more fun. And today, after school, they thought what it would be fun if they both hit him at the same time.

The reason for Sam's gang having a vendetta on the school's loser? Hiccup just had the best rotten luck of having Sam bump into him during lunch and having a smudge of soup on his jersey as opposed to poor Hiccup having his whole tray dumped on top of his head, spilling and drenching him from head to foot. Now the real reason was when Sam was just about to hit for 'ruining his jersey' when Sam inhaled some pepper from Hiccup's food. The effect was immediate, Sam gave a mighty sneeze that caused a ton of snot to pour from his nose to his chin, shirt and jersey. And if that wasn't enough, this was done in front of Astrid Hofferson, the campus crush. Seeing the spectacle, she simply scrunched her nose, got her things and left, not a care in the world. This event gave Sam the nickname 'Snotlout' which people still call him from behind his back. Which he swears that Hiccup would pay for the rest of high school. And he really did made sure there is something unpleasant waiting for Hiccup everyday since.

Hiccup had a friend, albeit initially, in the form of Franklin Igerman who is also known as Fishlegs due to his short legs as opposed to his arms and total body height. Mostly because they both have high intelligence. But unfortunately, ever since the incident at the cafeteria, he began avoiding him like a plague as well for fear of being targeted by Sam's gang. This also was true to the rest of the students, especially since that Coach would be more likely listen to his 'son' than anyone else. At first it was from self-preservation, eventually, however, it became second nature to everyone that this boy, is not worth the spit, to talk to.

And last, the most painful of all, was none other than Astrid Hofferson herself, no one will ever make the connection between the Unofficial Queen of Berk High and the biggest loser in it's history. But before, back when they were kids, she and Henry were so close, they were like two peas in a pod, they promised to be 'Together forever, friends until never!' The two even swore under their favourite tree in the middle of the park that they would both agree to marry each other...

* * *

_"...So that I, Astrid Hofferson, will protect you, Henry Haddock the Third (giggle) always, 'coz you may be weak but you're also my bestest best friend, and nothing will ever change that!"_

_"Really?Nothing? You promise to be my best friend forever?"_

_"Ofcourse, we will always be together forever, friends until never! And nothing will ever change that, I promise you that Henry!"_

_"Then so do I...wait, what are you doing?"_

_"I promise, on my first kiss, this is yours forever, Henry."_

_"Then I promise, on my first kiss, Astrid Hofferson, that I will always love you, no matter what, this is yours forever, Astrid..."_

* * *

But sadly as you may have guessed, it didn't last... nothing ever does. Astrid got better in sports, she became popular, she became successful. Hiccup, stayed the same, weak, no confidence at all, determined to help, but somehow screwing it up. So, she simply left him, by himself. And whenever he becomes the subject of conversations, she would simply call him 'loser' and will simply be cold toward him if situations demanded interaction with him. The only concerns in Astid's mind nowadays is how to have new phones and clothes. Not once remembering the first and only sincere promise of her first kiss. Word even got around that she even slept with Sam. And a guy can only take so much...

And that was the last straw for Hiccup, unable to take it anymore, he makes his first brave decision, enter the science fair, get to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and show them what he can do, that was the plan at least. But we all know in Hiccup's case, nothing goes according to plan...

Despite his reputation, everyone acknowledges, that Hiccup is, smart the least and a genius at best, things just never worked in his favor. He was more determined than ever, to get away, get a fresh start from all this. "And yes, I just gestured to all of Berk. Someday, I'll be able to show them all, one way or another. Maybe even start my own company, and own the town, demolish everything and build a mall on top of it, or a factory, or maybe just a giant parking lot. Hmmm..."Hiccup wondered as he tapped his chin before shrugging his shoulders and going back to finishing the schematics he was working and his monologue.

"They will definitely regret everything, I will guarantee it..."

He is working on a energy signature detector, or EnSiDe as he calls it.

Description: a helmet device that enable the wearer to locate anything and everything with an energy source, and with adjustments and revisions and adjustment revisions, he was able to achieve the range of a 50 mile radius or even more with the proper equipment and can lock-on to a unique energy signature and find any within the area that has similar properties.

Practical Application: Can be used to retrieve lost cargo or ships, as long as there is energy in batteries and powercores and such. It might even be used to find radioactive minerals as long as the user knows what to find.

Hiccup then felt an alien feeling, Pride. He knows that this Tech is definitely revolutionary and will certainly a spot at the collage. He knows, it most definitely will. As he settles in for the night, Henry couldn't help smiling to himself, finally, he will be free, finally, he was gonna leave it all behind, at last, everything is about to change. He has no idea how right is was.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ascension


	2. Chapter 2: Acsension

A/N: (Author's Rant more like)

Hello my faithful Watchers! The Viking Stranger here. Despite to what some would say, I'm ALIVE!

First off, I would like to apologize for the long hiatus of this series as well as my other story The Kids are Watching, I just recently had a replacement for the tablet that broke down, AGAIN and in exchange, I have my own mother freaking Laptop. Somehow my dear mother was able to acquire this beauty, so that leaves only one thing...

Happy days are here again!

Despite the fact that my muse is on life support at the moment but hopefully, my inspiration will come back with a vengeance and have you guys and gals more frequent updates, but no promises, only that you are in for an adventure, and I would tell you more but that would be spoiling the whole thing, and we don't want that would we?

Second, due to the mother******* virus, I had to rewrite this chapter and everything else from scratch, 5 TIMES! A chore, I know, but it can't be helped. Thus one reason why my muse in coma, it felt like exercise in futility...

Third is good news, this is gonna be a bit of a long chapter due to the developments that are going to happen, and as an apology to you guys.

I do hope you forgive me, and enjoy, for this is the second chapter of the series that you waited for, I present to you, **KING**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ascension**

It is easy to despise the weak, simply because one can. They are helpless, powerless and voiceless. It always is and always has been to just crush them underfoot, watching them squirm is even more so. Why, do you ask? There has always been many a reason for such transgressions to happen, such as inequity, racism, prejudice, feuds, jealousy and pride. Although innately, we know this is wrong, that these thing should not happen to anyone, but yet we do it. Because we know, we needed to feel elevated, that we would be superior, strong, and invincible even...

That is all we think of...

That is all we care for.

We are selfish, self-centred, greedy and blinded by ambition; we convince ourselves that all of our intentions are noble and just, as they all seem to be, to the ones who conceived them, heedless of the cost and consequences that all such ambitions entail.

We forget that for every power, there is a cause to the rise of another to oppose it, it may not be immediately, but the seed of resentment and vengeance is always being sowed. And in time, we shall reap it in full. Will it be worth your satisfaction today, when the fangs of restitution shall bare and tear apart what you hold dear tomorrow?

For the time of the least to be great,

For those without power to gain it,

For those who were trampled to do the trampling.

The time of the mighty is gone; it is the time of ascension, woe to all who tried to hinder its rise, for they shall be the first to fall.

Listen all ye who hear, feel the earth tremble, feel your bones shake, hear the rolling thunder, and see your world crumble before your very eyes like a wave to a sand castle. See everything taken from you, see your victims tower above you, see them watch with gleeful delight as they watch you fall , as you crash, burn and get crushed into oblivion. See as they do to you what you have done to them a thousand fold.

For this is the time of the ascension... your nightmares have only just begun. And this time, there is no waking up...

* * *

Foolish humans, you are simply arming your greatest bane, you are just giving him all the more reason to do what he would have rather not. Oh, the sweet, sweet taste of irony. The purest of all succumbs to the darkness and becomes the blackest one of all indeed... Those are always the hardest to turn and change but even the purest and strongest have their limits. When all you believed in is false and hope has been sucked out, all that is left is the hollow shell of that person's being. Their primal instincts, their basest desires and the most cold-hearted machine of desire are born, or rather, ripping itself into existence.

And this is what the Dark King sees, all the possibilities of what this boy can be...

A puppet,

A tool,

A toy

And the Dark king is eager to play.

The One that shall bring the havoc of destruction, carnage, misery and pain.

But there seems to be a little issue with this little toy, something lacking...

Ah, yes... His heart is not lost yet.

So young, and oh, so naive.

But no matter... it shall only be a matter of time. But first, why not give him some toys of his own, so when all is ready, he will be able to play.

After all, it would be considered rude to be given a toy and not have fun with it. All he has to do is give his toy the means, and the game begins...

The Dark king can only wait in anticipation... soon, the game will be played and the world shall fall on its knees like never before, and perhaps never again.

So...

Shall we play?

* * *

Hiccup wakes up to another day, but it's not just another day for him, this the day his life will change forever. This is the chance to get away from misery, from prejudice, from humiliation, from his tormentors, from his father, from Astrid, from Berk… at last.

He starts the day just as usual; wakes up to an empty house, shower, "sucking up" his breakfast, and go to the SFIT Science Fair. Where everything changes...

He packs his bag (since the clothes that actually fit him are not that many, not that his father really bothered to ask and/or care, yes, he asks but more of a roundabout way of saying what and how he wants things to happen, never mind anyone's opinion, let alone his own _son _… note the sarcasm.) and took off to San Faransokyo, with his EnSiDe, he mounts his scooter.

The scooter itself is probably the most thoughtful gift of the coach to his son. Sadly, not the type of thoughtfulness one would think. Coach Stoick bough this son the thing as soon as his son was old enough to ride it, since it eliminated the pick-ups and drop-off trips that are as comfortable as having a hungry python around your neck. It's also there for them to avoid the unnecessary contact between the two, after all, why would they talk to each other? It's not like they need it in their relationship. Nope, it's post-it notes, fridge magnets and the occasional call and/or text for them, it's worked before and there is no reason anything should be any different, thank you very much. It's good enough for them, no matter what others say. It's not like they chose each other to be parent and child, so it's not their fault their family is as dysfunctional as it can get, right?

They're just stuck with each other just because the universe finds it funny in a very twisted sense, so why would they have to make the other suffer their presence unnecessarily? No, this way is better, less pain for everyone.

And off he goes, and technically, he's not running away. He simply 'left the nest'. And not without provisions either, he always had a considerable fortune with him left by his mother, plus the wages that he earns at old Gobber's Elecr'ncs. He basically runs it alone too, being the manager, technician, salesman and janitor rolled up into one. The old geezer was even too lazy to check on the progress of the shop, all he does is hang around his bar 'The Forge', checks the money and inventory, calls when needed and lets the lad go on his work. Luckily, Berk is merely a small town, so work is not that much in urgent demand. Even if he is only a student with a full schedule, during the day when the old man is in the store, he would tell them to write down the trouble of the device, leave their number and leave Henry to fix and contact them while he goes on his merry drinking way. Although he gets paid a notch or two below standard, Henry gets paid for all of the positions he works on, making him much better paid than most folks, so who was he to complain?

Henry makes it to the convention centre, just as all the other entries were just setting up their booths and presentations. He then goes to work, testing, fine-tuning, calibrating, re-calibrating, adjusting and refining. This is his only shot; he _cannot _screw this up, not now. What most people don't know is that SFIT is a special school and enrolling by yourself would cost a fortune, unless you won the annual science fair, which is why he **must** win. He can't go back now, its sink or swim.

Pretty soon, his EnSiDe is as good as it can ever get with the current hardware and software, plus some durability features to survive being dropped, forced and manhandled, after all, who would want to invest in something so breakable?

He goes out of the building, gather his thoughts, wits and nerves, otherwise, he'd be a mess of stutters and incoherent words, and he cannot lose this chance.

Henry was contemplating these thoughts when he suddenly ran into a group of six people. "Offf!" "What the-" He bumped into what looks like the youngest of them, a kid around his age with black messy hair and a kind demeanour on his face.

"You ok Hiro?" asked one of them, he looks like to be of asian descent, in fact, disregard the slight angle on his face, and they can pass off as brothers, and by the looks of it, they most probably are.

"You know, it would be nice of watch where you're going next time kid. You could get hurt if you don't." commented a tough looking girl, she looks like the older guy's age, albeit her height, but more than makes up for it with her curves in all the right places and by the looks of it, like with Astrid, chances of survival would be favourable if you don't say that within her earshot.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Henry replied dejectedly. This is how his encounters with Scott's gang always starts, from a single glance to just about anything really, and bumping on to them is considered as a major offence. Just when he is preparing his body for yet another beating, one of them helped him up. It was a guy of Afro-American decent judging by his looks, he has short dreads for his hear and sports a headband to keep them out of his face. He was also quite muscular and would probably give Scott a run for his money in the physiques department.

"You ok little man?" The black guy asked, looking quite concerned, which somehow shocked Henry; no one was concerned about him back on Berk, not after Astrid. Astrid... the name and thought just brings back pain memories and 'could have beens'. He shakes the off just as quickly, and brought himself back to the current situation. He is still weary if he just made enemies before he could even start school, well, then again this is "The Hiccup" we're talking about here, chances are favourable it will happen just that because the gods of every culture and belief seem to make a sport of making him suffer. That's just the way it always has been. Nothing new there.

But it seems he is being proven wrong today when another one of them, another girl, started to fuss over him like a mother of a toddler who just fell down. This one much taller than the other one, and has the definition of geeky nailed down. She wears a floral skirt of sorts, complete with long flowing blonde hair and big full moon spectacles. What can be more noted is that energy and enthusiasm that seems to follow her everywhere. "Are you ok kid? Does any part hurt? Are you seeing double? Are you..." she was then cut off by the guy wearing the cap.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure he's not grievously injured, and if he is we can have Baymax have a look at him. Just calm down, you're scaring the poor kid..."

"Yeah man, and it's not like he was by a death ray or something." another guy piped in, he was sort of tall, lanky and wears clothes like he was a bum of sorts, plus a green beanie on his head. Reminds him of Tuffnut, only less mean and a lot cleaner.

"But then again," the beanie guy added, tapping a finger on his chin, thinking. "If he was hit by a death ray, he would be, like, dead anyway so no use of checking him after that..."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and gave him a single identical look, which the beanie guy absolutely missed.

"Thank you for summing that up."

The dry retort just spilled out of his mouth that by the time Henry realized it and tried to cover his mouth to stop it, it was too late. Cursing himself that he screwed up in making friends (again), he gave the group a weak, awkward smile; expecting them to walk away and leave him at that. But yet again, the group surprised him, and the tension broke in a chorus of laughter, and not the kind of laughter Henry was usually subjected to, since he was usually _the_ joke instead of making a joke, and he found that he like the difference.

Recovering from the laugh fest, the cap guy wiped imaginary tears from his eyes from the amusement, studied Henry a bit before saying "That was a great one, I'm sure Freddie boy didn't expect that comeback." This earned a playful huff from the beanie guy who Henry assumes to be Freddie or just Fred.

"Anyway," the cap guy continues, "name's Tadashi," He says as he extends his hand toward the new boy.

"Henry." was the lad's reply, still surprised that these people are taking time to notice and talk to him, as he takes Tadashi's hand and shakes it.

"And these are my friends, my brother Hiro," he gestured to the kid Henry literally ran into earlier. The said kid nodded in confirmation, flashing a gap-toothed grin, similar to Henry's.

"Gogo" as he pointed out the tough-looking girl who responded with a curt nod, whilst blowing her pink bubblegum.

"Fred." to which Fred responded, "Whazzup dude?"

"Honey Lemon," Gesturing the enthusiastic nerdy blonde. That cleared a couple of things, for a second earlier, he was actually saying her name and not with some cheesy couple name. At least he won't feel awkward saying it too. The aforementioned blonde waved and smiled like an eager kid. 'At least someone is glad to meet me' he thought to himself.

"Wasabi," when he was suddenly cut off by the Afro-American A.K.A. Wasabi.

"Bro, I keep telling you guys, that was on my shirt one time-ONE TIME!" was the muscular guy's immediate reaction "Can you NOT embarrass me with that story every single time we meet somebody?"

"Well, you could always say that at least your name backs you up on any claim that that you are 'hot', get it?" Came Henry's voice to which he immediately cursed himself for, being overly familiar with some strangers just because the just took a time of the day to be civil with, in the very least... at least according to him, is quite overstepping boundaries. After a tense moment, Wasabi howled in laughter along with the rest of the group. This again surprised Henry, as he joined the merriment as well.

"Oh, man! Woah! Can we keep him Tadashi? Please?" Fred said, being the first to recover from the rest.

"Yeah we should, I'm liking this kid."

"Well then, we shoul-"

"**Calling all participants of the SFIT Science Fair, please proceed to your respective booths, the exhibits will start in 5 minutes... Again, calling all..."**

"Guess that's us then," Henry said, holding out his hand.

"…and may the best inventor win." Hiro finishes, taking his hand and both shake it as the two separate with respect of the other…but also knowing one of them will have to fail.

* * *

"So far so good…" Henry muses, with all the people coming to see that is going on and what they can see with his mysterious helmet should grab the attention of the school or maybe even some companies and he would be hired outright, that would be even better. Making his project a semi-mystery certainly appealed to the curiosity of the people and it seems to be working quite nicely.

He looks toward where Hiro and his friends are, and wrong as it may seem, he was somehowhat pleased that not many paid attention to him and whatever that's in those dumpsters. No matter, more chances that I would win this thing. Stupid sentimentality never helped me before, it sure as Hel won't help me now. After all, all is fair in love and war and science fairs…"

He suddenly spots Alistor Krei coming over; Henry knows that his break is finally here! Mr. Krei dons the helmet, when Henry notices Hiro is now on top of the stage, he tries not to mind, he has to keep Mr. Krei's attention, and he knows he can pull this off… and that was the case... until he hears that one word:

Microbots.

Great Thor's loaded breeches...

* * *

Right after Hiro concluded his presentation; any idiot would see who won the entire damn thing… no need to have it rubbed in his face.

So he runs. He runs to the rooftop of the convention centre, ideally, as the saying goes, if you don't want to see it, be on top, so that you can see everything except what is below your feet…a nice reflection, for all the good it would do to him now… but, what the hell, right?

Right…?

Oh, who in all the 9 circles of Hell is he fooling? Huh? Himself?! Well he certainly is doing a crack of a freaking job at it. He lost his chance…

It's over… for him.

He did what any honest to goodness man can do, and it wasn't enough.

He gambled his all…

…his all…

…and he lost it all, to mister Microbots, to mister goody two shoes, mister "have friends and family to love me"… and he has it all.

And of himself? Henry has no one … nothing… anything really.

No friends.

No family.

He has lost it all and alone.

And it hurt so freaking damn much. He hates it, isn't it enough that the universe treated him like crap for the past fifteen years?! But NOOOOooooo… the universe obviously wasn't done toying with him… all the hard work, all the ambitions, the risks and all his dreams… and what has he to show for it? Nada, zero, zilcho, nil, absolute zero Calvin… oh, and a helmet that no one has an interest in and after that display from Mr. Microbot guy here… who even wants his EnSiDe?

He looks on the side of the lake, and spots two people talking. He realizes, it was Hiro and Tadashi, talking… Tadashi probably being the good big brother that he was, spurring Hiro, not that he needs it, after all, who need a pep talk after winning the scholarship? The possibility of a huge contract deal? A chance to fulfil dreams, of future projects and even fame and fortune… not that he needs the former, he'd rather be an unknown… until he sticks it to everyone's face of who it was that they hurt and belittled all those years…

But, it's over now…

He turns away from the sappy, happy family scene… it won't do good for him anyhow.

He decides to get back downstairs, get his stuff. And disappear, no one will miss him anyway, no one wants him, no one will even remember him… he'll just save them the trouble.

It's best for everyone after all, right?

It's what he's been told all his life, might as well get to it.

As he approaches his booth, he sees someone –Professor Calaghan?! What's he doing in here? And that suspiciously like…

What in the name of Loki's great golden-coated long-horn Helm, is going on?

Hiro's Microbots...

And if he's stealing it, it won't equate to anything good, no matter what formula you put that into.

He looks like preparing to blow the place up, probably cover his tracks… smart. So now the plan is to grab his EnSiDe, make a run for it, and maybe receive something once he gets out… if not, he'll live.

By Valkyries' scantily clad metallic bras, he's covering himself, this place is about to blow!

He need to find some cover, and instinctively dives into the nearest shelter: A Zorb-ball thingy, what good will that do? Yes, he is the paragon of positive vibes this cheery day… not.

But before he could snark himself more, the world burst into flames…

* * *

He's somehow moving… how?

And the answer comes easy… he's near the hallway, and the blast is acting like a chamber in a gun barrel and the door is open to have him soot out of it…

Perfect... Henry always wanted to know how it feels to be a human cannon ball… -and there he goes…

As he travels hard, high and fast, he remembers one little, teeny tiny detail… whatever goes up, must go **down**.

As the ground approaches to give him a lesson on what it means to defy its law, one thought comes to his mind:

"Well, this is gonna hurt…"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: Just joking there is one last part here…**

**Read or forever miss this part…**

**Mwahahaha!**

* * *

"HEY! Look, this guy's up! Heath! Come on! Move it!"

Voices.

He hears voices, but he seems distant, far away...

Pain and numbness, both are quite unpleasant in themselves, combined? Not the greatest feeling in the world, that's for sure.

His body feels heavy, like a ton of bricks fell in him and he had to crawl his way out, and don't ask how he knew how it feels, let's just leave it at that.

What in the world is happening now? Did Snot or the twins trip him on the stairs again? Great, now he has to deal with his father, maybe saying thing like not looking where he is going and tripping himself, heh, now that's rich right there, if he believe that incompetent of a so, what does that say to him as a father… Whatever, story of his life… what's new?

As Henry opens his eyes, well… he IS in a clinic of sorts, and he DOES seem to be in bad shape, heh, bad shape doesn't seem to begin to cover it. Not with a full-body cast, he isn't. But what happened?

He opens his eyes and he sees an unfamiliar face, the guy is sporting a short, clean-cut raven hair, with warm brown eyes and a look of concern, something he is not quite used to receiving.

"Hey there bud! How are you faring this fine day?" Well, isn't this guy is quite cheerful? And for once, sarcasm doesn't fit the bill today.

"Well, judging by the full-body cast, I'd hazard to say that feeling unwell is a gross understatement." Man, can't he just shut his mouth? The guy just might pull his life-support system or something, that is, if he is attached to something of the sort, regardless, best not cheese off someone if he can't run away or protect himself from bodily harm, not that it mattered to him given his record, so, what the Hel, right?

Instead of doing said bodily harm, the stranger just laughed himself silly and slapped his knee for a good minute before replying, "Oh, man…" he chuckles a bit more "I like you already buddy, you'll fit right in."

"Fit… right…" Henry could barely repeat what the stranger said when his head felt like it was about to burst, and suddenly, everything comes crashing in vivid, painful detail. He screamed in pain along with the other guy screaming for some help.

"JAKE! What did I tell you about disturbing the patient? What in Thor's name are you thinking? Are you even thinking with that great big head of yours? You really need to replace your helmet or at least avoid getting hit on the head often!" A voice, no doubt female, and a sharp tone that diamonds won't probably stand a chance. This belief is enforced with the way Jake, Henry seems think that is this guy's name is, flinching.

"Hey there," the tone suddenly became as soothing as a warm dip in a tub, almost angelic, and as Henry turned to see her face, scratch the almost, she is truly angelic, he decided. Raven haired and braided over her left shoulder, and green eyes that seem to pierce straight to your soul… and add to the fact she is wearing a nurse uniform and you have the situation that most guys only see in their dreams (or maybe in their hidden folders, if you catch my drift).

The young woman in front of him placed a hand on his forehead to check if he is fine, that is, after slapping the guy she called Jake upside of the head for his supposed distressing a patient. Looking a bit sheepish on the little debacle, he stepped aside and gestured to Henry that plainly said, "Go ahead."

The Angel nurse, he called her in his head primarily because he thinks he is in heaven and the heavenly beings there are fitting him up nicely to do the bidding of an invisible deity who apparently likes to kick back and watch his life, like a bad rom-com that old ladies like to watch, minus the romance since his life is anything but romantic and his is the joke, in many senses of that freaking word...

Wow, his pessimism apparently had taken its time to upgrade itself, like it wasn't scathingly depressing already.

But pessimism be damned, if this is servitude, he'd be her personal slave and he'd be eternally happy. And yes, it is sad that his ultimate goal at the moment is to be a slave of an admittedly drop-dead gorgeous female of his species, which he just met...

And another wow, did this many thoughts just come in his head and she just made a single step toward him? Talk about thinking fast now.

Oh hey, she talking to me, better hear what she wants to say.

"... I'm Heather, I have to apologize if this idiot here," pointing to Jake, who rolled his eyes at her, from behind of course, so she can't see him doing so. "...can be insensitive and a bit too much like a kid on a sugar high for his own good. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a full body cast, and have no idea how I got here."

"HAH! See? I told you his gonna be a shoe in here, I just know it!" Jake said again, quite giddy, in fact like a kid on Christmas, but in a body of a man, which was quite disconcerting in itself. And what did he mean "here" is.

"To answer how you got here, I was doing some roadtrip –I mean rounds, and NOT slacking off just because I don't feel like doing anything, around the island," Heather only looked up to the heavens in exasperation, clearly this guy was not the most attentive of his duties. But she didn't interrupt him none the less."When something looked like it fell out of the sky. I went over to look, and lo and behold! I found you, not exactly in the best shape anybody would be healthy in," This earned him an eye roll from everyone on the room that stated 'No duh Sherlock', "And so I brought you to dear Heather, who nursed you back to health this past week, you're a heavy sleeper you know that?"And he laughed at his own joke, ignoring the faces of the other, so Henry figured; this is how he possibly rolls. "So here we are now." He ended his presentation with a bow.

Much dramatic flair, this one has...

"We'll give you a proper welcome party as soon a s you get well, after all, you're stuck here with us." He said with a glimmer in his eye that said that he absolutely loves it, doing this.

But before anything else can be said, a sudden dizziness overpowered Henry, pulling him once again into the black blissful void of unconsciousness...

* * *

6 Months Later...

The three made their way through a series of complicated passages, underneath the island. The entire complex seems to be a mix of rock and steel like a lab that was used by a millennia but the technology seems so advanced, it is nothing that anybody have seen before.

Finally arriving in a room that was quite spacious, comparable to a Basilica, in fact, it was quite obvious that this is the main room. However, the main room of what?

"This is the Headquarters of the Neo Enforcers Special Taskforce"

It seems Henry has found himself in a secluded island that is occupied by Mercenary Vigilantes, what are the odds of that? And after Heather (sigh, even her name is still heavenly) made sure that he wouldn't collapse in a drop of a hat, he is now being presented to the whole group to, as Jake would coin it, 'get his welcome party started'. It seems that they too, were cast-offs, rejects and unwanted from where they were from. All were looking for a place to call their own, and at the same time trying to get some good, and coin, from what they do.

"Or in short..." Heather couldn't help but steal a bit of his thunder, earning her a pout from the 20-ish man, while watching him with a look of amusement and rolling of eyes.

They were indeed more than meets the eye, Henry knows this as they proceed to the main chamber, and he notices there are the other members of their organization along with some curiosities within the chamber. Henry doesn't know what will happen in the foreseeable future, but he does know that this is where his destiny changes... and he can't wait to get started.

Jake looks over to him with a great big grin, as he beckons Henry to enter this new world that no one else can be... Where he can be what changes the realm forever...

They have no idea how true these words ring.

In truth, it shall be the very fabric of their reality that will be changed forever.

And this is just the beginning.

"Welcome, to the N.E.S.T." Jake finished with a flourish of a showman presenting the main event as they enter the room and the wheels of fate have started turning.

And it shall not be denied.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N:**

**Figured that this will be longer than I expected, I decided to make it to several parts... which I think you lads and lasses will like, so please, CLICK REVIEW and help me make this interesting, suggestions and positive/constructive criticisms are welcome. Even thoughts of what you expect and/or want to happen, you'll never know, I might just do it.**

**Cheerio!**

**-The Viking Stranger**


	3. Chapter 3: Intros and Bonds

**Note: Sorry, I forgot to add the line breaks... I apologoze for any confusion you guys are experiencing... so, I reuploaded this, hope it makes more sense.**

**A/N:**

Good day my adorable Watchers! You are now getting chapter 3 of King! For those who are asking if this is a sort of crime AU or a sci-fi AU, that is for me to know and for you to find out, mwehehehe.

Allow me to explain the sudden disappearance and appearance of this story in FF, this is originally a crossover of BH6 and HTTYD but I was kinda frustrated on the low views and since the BH6 crew rarely makes the appearance, I switched it over to regular HTTYD with the BH6 cast as guest appearance but also using some elements like San Fransokyo, the SFIT, the science fair explosion, and things of the similar nature, and if you reviewed the movie, you'd notice there is in fact a zorb ball there that I utilised in the story.

As for my faithful readers that ask me mo update faster, I can only say this: If it stops being fun, it'll be torture for both writer and reader, and believe me when I say that I do want to keep my readers happy and the story from turning to glob of non-sensical blob just so I can update more often. And it will be more often, now that I have my own laptop to use instead of a defective tablet that my sister let me borrow.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

(I have been reminded by one of our guests, thanks, by the way)

I do not own any nor part of HTTYD and/or Big Hero 6, any and all characters except Jake Calison, is not my own and belong to their respective owners. And I shall only make this disclaimer only once; I'm too lazy to do this each and every time...

* * *

**Warning:**

**From this point on, this will involve in deep psychological reasoning and manipulation, especially on the contents of the first two line breaks, the purpose of this is for you, readers, to really think for yourselves and make a decision to avoid the birth of another Dark King., for this is the journey into the darkness within and the evil in us all, heed this warning and guard your mind, lest you be pulled into the abyss and become like the monsters that you yourself fear and dread.**

"**Beware in fighting monsters, lest you turn into the monster you fight as well."**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intros and Bonds**

Bonds are what make us who we are; they give us the basis of the views of right and wrong. These bonds are our friends, family, community, religion and beliefs. These are the people we choose to be with, the people we communicate and share our sense of right and wrong with.

Its nature against nurture all over again.

It is with these bonds that we grow to be who and what we want to be or rather, choose to be. These bonds form, reform, affirm and strengthen any and all views, beliefs, opinions and the resolve that you have in

Some bonds are stronger than others; it all depends on their cultivation, and how you allow it to grow and flourish. The ones that truly last are those that you use and hone more often. Ignore it, and even the strongest of bonds eventually wear out in the ravages of time until they are severed without us even noticing. Such is the nature of bonds.

Severing bonds also make you who you are, the things that you accept and reject, the things you defend and the things you will attack without mercy, whether they are creatures, values beliefs or even ideas... such things people do not even notice, but it is though the bonds that you can know who and what a person truly is.

Contrary to popular belief, you can only have so many bonds in your life, that is to say, true bonds, that is, true intimate bond and true connection between them. You cannot have the same kind of bond with everyone, as you do not communicate the same to everyone.

And all it takes is that one special bond to complete you... or break you.

Imagine the power you have if you can manipulate the bonds of anyone, or maybe even, of a person with no bonds at all...

* * *

Bonds...

Friendships...

Alliances...

Those things that make humans so weak and fragile.

They are nothing but strings for marionettes, they indeed direct, make movement possible, but as long as those strings are attached, that is all you are, mere puppets with strings, forever limited, forever controlled... too dependent on those strings, most people are... and when true freedom is made, they fall, like the puppets that they truly are...

Then again, they are truly fragile creatures... only those without those annoying strings, will true freedom, for nothing will hinder to achieve whatever they want, no morality, no values... only power and all it entails.

But yet...

They are essential to shape my little plan.

I have made it so that you would find them; these people shall teach you all you need. All the motivation you are going to need, all the things you need to learn, all the skill you will be itching to use, all the mindset and attitude you shall use to achieve your ends...

And then, once that is done, one other purpose... of course, I wouldn't spoil your surprise, what would be the fun in that, after all? Just wait, enjoy yourself, my plan will come to fruitrition soon enough...

Quite soon enough...

The Dark King simply smirks as he sits upon his throne unseen, with the tips of his fingers together as he looks on.

Ah, the beauty of all the things to come...

So much chaos...

So much suffering...

So much despair...

So beautiful indeed...

Soon, it shall come soon enough...

The Dark King smiles, indeed, he will relish it as it slowly, deliciously and tantalizingly unfolds, this plaything of his.

But for now, before that happy time comes, it is time to play with some strings.

* * *

"Welcome to the N.E.S.T." Jake said, motioning over to introduce Henry to the people in the main room. The room itself is quite spacious, the walls of the room seem to be covered in what looks like coils of solid metal roots that seemed to have seeped themselves into the whole entirety of the rooms. Henry suspected that they probably spread themselves like this throughout the island like a some sort of an alien metalloid plant of sorts, he decided to put those thoughts in the backburner of his mind, he'll have to see what this whole N.E.S.T. business is all about first and if he's gonna be staying, he'll have to know the ins and outs of the whole deal.

"Ah, so you're the kid who fell from the sky eh?" asked a big burly man who seems to be half of Henry's height in girth, sporting a great black beard with some streaks of grey on them and giving off an aura of intimidating power and respect. He is wearing a suit, a sleek black one with a white shirt underneath and with a tie and patent leather shoes. All in all, a corporate owner that knows how to put you away and not even your best friend would notice you are missing, if he so chooses.

"Yup, that's me, Mr. Fell-from-the-Heavens. " Henry responded, trying to lighten up the atmosphere as well as trying to avoid wetting his pants in nerves and he is quite certain that won't be leaving a good impression with these people. Anyway, Jake assured him that they appreciate a little sarcasm. And though he seems to be the type to give wrong info just for kicks, even he knows when to be serious and the situation right now is as serious as it is. "Henry Haddock III, or just call me Hiccup, and I would like to thank you for accommodating me Mr...?"

"Alvin, just Alvin," Alvin responded as light-hearted as he can, "when you've been a spy master for as long as I have, you doubt even your own name eventually. But I've long since retired, and just being the man behind N.E.S.T., making sure missions go without a hitch and we get our target and our coin.

"Let me introduce you the rest of the crew, since you only know Jake and Heather by their names, it's actually SOP to us, for me to be the one to give info about anything, making sure we control the information until you are a full member of N.E.S.T. I do hope you understand why." Hiccup nodded, for a secret organization to keep it secrets, info control is indeed essential, he would have done the same if he wants to keep his own secrets.

"So, let's start off with Jake, shall we? Jake here, is our field leader, he specializes in vehicles and quite good with a gun. Though he may be a little immature any other time," snickers came from Heather and a petite blond with long messy hair who is trying not to laugh out loud. Operative word is trying. While a muscular guy at the other side of the room simply rolled his eyes that clearly states that 'a little' is a gross understatement, this led to Jake pouting, which didn't help his case with the women. "but none the less, he keeps things and makes things work like a well oiled machine, even if things go pear-shaped. Defiantly invaluable, the first of the crew that I've found." The said person made an exaggerated bow, with his leather riding jacket with a red streak from the nape going all the way to the back and also extending to the elbows and wrists to the fingerless gloves. He is also sporting dark camouflage pants not unlike those used by the military with all of its pockets and a pair of black combat boots.

"Heather here, is our resident spy and my apprentice, still has a lot to learn, but no doubt she will be the best of the best, after all, I'm still the best in the business. And like any good spy, she is well versed in almost all fields, which is why she is also our resident nurse, which I'm sure you know Hiccup my boy." Alvin winked, and Henry had the decency to blush and Alvin continued to introduce the other members. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black slacks and some stiletto heels. She's wearing also a pair of geek-style glasses, she only wears contacts during missions and she looks quite cute in a nerdy sort of way.

"Carmelitta," this earned him a scowl and a mildly distinct growl from the messy haired blonde, despite of it being in a ponytail and strangely, she looks good in it. She also has sky-blue eyes, and is wearing a training bra with a camo pattern, yoga pants that left little to the male mind and some sneakers like she was in the middle of a workout, which she apparently was. And she has a way of making those articles of clothing seem to be the best things in existence, and despite her small frame, she exudes a "don't mess with me" aura, which she is emitting right now at the mention of that particular name, she doesn't seem to like it much. "She likes to go by "Camicazi", she's our sneak thief, if she wants to, she can steal your underwear and put on a different one on you and you'd never know until it's too late. And as you can see she has no love for her name and it would be wise not to call her that. "With this, she gave him a sort of bored nod, to which Henry responded accordingly.

"Last but not the least, is Eret ." Alvin is indicating to the muscular man in his mid-twenties , dressed in what you would call in a safari outfit, complete with an animal fur vest that contains a jungle knife, some feathered darts, and a couple of pockets for good measure and a safari hat and shorts, with a belt with rifle shells on them. "He's our tracker and hunter, especially if the target is involved with the animal kingdom. He can find a specific mouse in the city with no problem, that's how good he is." Eret tipped his hat over to Henry's direction as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Well, that's the whole crew, may not seem much but we have done a lot of good and we are the best at what we do." Alvin finished his introduction, the tone of pride clear on his voice and a small glimmer of a smile on his lips, despite the stoic demeanour he seems to have permanently. This reminded Henry a bit like his father, but unlike the Coach, he can understand the necessity of the expression based on his profession, past and present. "...Unlike some who have no excuse to be inexpressive..." he muttered under his breath thinking bitterly on his father.

"So Hiccup, if you're gonna be a part of N.E.S.T., what do you specialize? If not, then we would help you find it, all of us here don't have anybody else, except each other. So, what can you do?" Alvin gestured for Henry to take the floor. Nervous and a little unsure, for once, he steeled his nerves and faced the people who seemed to have taken him in. He's convinced to earn his place with them. He will be someone they will be proud to stand beside. "Henry Haddock, 16, I'm good with computers and inventing stuff, I entered the SFIT science fair to have a new start at my life... and I lost, but due to some freaky circumstances, I ended up here, but I would like to learn more and help more...because," his voice lowered, cracking a bit with emotion, "maybe... this is where I'm meant to be. That this where my place that I've been searching for. Somewhere I won't just be 'Hiccup the Useless', 'Hiccup the Loser', 'Hiccup the hiccup...'" He was cut off by a hand squeezing gently on his shoulder, the leather riding suit and fingerless gloves gave away the guy immediately, this was followed by someone hugging him from behind, however brief, it was comforting, and a light-hearted punch on his chest, he saw Camicazi give him a sad knowing smile as she walked by toward the door out of the room, she was followed by Eret who gave him a nod as he went. Heather then let go and patted his cheek as she followed her teammates out. However, Jake stayed and when Henry raised his head, emerald met brown and the emotions behind them clearly showed strength despite life being unkind to them. "You will find your place here, we all did... and I'll make damn sure that you will as well." Jake asserted with such sincerity, that it left no doubt that he will make use of his word.

"Come on, we had enough melodrama for today. What say you I give you a bit of a tour around here?"

"Yeah"

"You know what, Hicc?" the rider asked, slinging his arm around Henry's shoulders as he his being led out of the meeting chambers. "I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Henry couldn't fight the grin forcing its way to his face. He made a friend and as far as he can see with the others, maybe this ragtag bunch can be so much more to him, and of that, he is positive.

And as they walk out of the room chatting lively, Alvin looked to them with a thoughtful look as he whispered to no one, "Maybe..."

* * *

"So, this place is suspected to be extraterrestrial? That would explain the odd looking metallic roots surrounding the while place." Henry concluded at the near end of the tour. Jake commented on the wonder they all thought of the secret location, apparently whatever it was that made this place different, hid them from radar and gave no side effects, or at least none that they know of. Of course it turned out to be the perfect hiding place for a troupe of Mercenary –Vigilantes.

As it turned out, Alvin discovered this place after a few decades in the business and decided this would be a great hideout/hiding place/refuge/stronghold for him. It was later decided when he planned to establish N.E.S.T. that this would be the ideal location and thus...

Jake, being the first of the NESTmates, (he had taken it to call them that, which impressed nobody, but unfortunately, the name stuck and they have taken it to call themselves as such. At least it struck true to the reputation of the region, since Vikings of old had a bad reputation of coming up with names as well) was quite the snooper. And since he was under the delusion of taking Henry as his younger brother he never had, not that Henry is against the notion, he is currently showing him the most secret place on the island; he calls it, the egg chamber.

"I doubt even Alvin knows of this place, and if he did, neither he nor I have any Idea what those are", he said pointing at the center of the small circular chamber, some sort of a pedestal, and on it is some sort of an ebony coloured egg of sorts. And there are other eggs as well, on their own pedestals surrounding it along the walls like guardians of sorts. But Jake assured him that it was safe, after all, he tried to move, poke, and even shoot the eggs to no avail. "Even Lita tried to steal one, and believe me, that girl knows to remove something she wants." Jake rambled on as Henry narrowed his eyes as he caught on something he had suspicions on earlier.

"Lita?!" he asked with the note of incredulity, "You mean Carmelitta, as in Camicazi? I thought she hated her name, so why are you calling her a shortened version of it?" and to emphasize his point, he raised an eyebrow.

Color drained from his face, as Jake started to visibly panic, which amused Henry to see the aloof rider was not as unflappable as he seemed to be.

"Yeah, Camicazi, and –uh, no she does not. Don't tell her that and don't you ever attempt to call her that, or she will know I blabbed and she will skin me alive, then roast me over a spit, cover me in marinade, feast on my flesh and then throw my ashes in the ocean. Please!" As amusing as it was to see him beg for his life from the fierce blonde, Henry figured he would be needed by the team and conceded. "Alright, but first answer me this honestly, are you two in a relationship?" And the answer was painfully obvious even before he could answer. The so called fearless leader fidgeted like a school girl, kept rubbing the back of his head and looked everywhere except Henry.

"Oh! Ah, Ehehehe how –how did you think of that –I mean ... Oh, man she is so gonna kill me..."

"So, you ARE in a relationship with her?" Henry couldn't resist teasing him a bit more. Just to see him squirm a bit more.

"Yes." Jake said it in a way similar to a man resigned to accept his fate not dissimilar to that of death.

"Why with the long face and the secrecy then? It's only us NESTmates here, why hide it?" Henry couldn't help but query why it would garner such a reaction from him.

"It's how she is bud, the cloak and dagger arrangement is quite the major turn on for her, and if there is on lesson my mama taught me that stuck, never argue an arrangement with a woman." Jake stated sagely.

The other man nodded at the statement and turned his attention to the central egg.

"Yeah, that's us. I know, I know, we are an unlikely pair. She's so driven, I'm too lazy sometimes. She's so smart and perfect while I'm... not. She's strong and fierce and free and –and," he gave a deep sigh with his eyes a dazed look. "Of course I could trust you not to tattle on us right? –Hey! What are you doing?" Jake was cut off his impassioned rambling of a certain blonde burglar as Henry started walking toward the ebony enigma. And as he drew nearer, he felt... warmth... inviting... and somehow... familiar?

As his palm touched the mysterious object, an inexplicable feeling spread throughout his being, like it was calling out to him; Like some sort of a connection with his very soul, like it was a part of him, a missing part that has finally found its other half. Henry could not help but stare at the egg. At the mystery of this object that he could not understand but at the same time, like he knew it like the back if his hand and he can only stand and be overwhelmed by it all.

Jake can only look between his friend and the eneggma (bad pun I know but I had to throw that in there) awkwardly, torn between stopping him and leaving thing be. Anybody with eyes can see that something is happening.

Something extraordinary...

Something world changing...

Like witnessing the birth of... something... transcending boundaries. Only thing is that, he has no idea what it is.

* * *

A revelation

It's like his entire world was always dim and darkened, but now everything can be seen clearly.

It is clarity

It is light

It was epiphany

For he was blind, now he can see.

It's like someone has shown him a list of the things that he can do, and he now knows what to do...

It's time to start his destiny.

* * *

"So, you wanted to know how to shoot? Why are you asking me and not old Jakey?" Eret asked as they proceeded to the places' firing range. He carried his trusty hunting rifle since that is what he is most comfortable with.

"Actually it was him who suggested to take lessons from you, he said you're the marksman in terms of accuracy, he says his way is to shoot until he hits something." At this the hunter snorted a bit before shrugging his shoulders to admit to that point.

Going to the range's armoury, he gave Henry the option to choose the firearm of his choice. It took him 10 minutes to study the selection before deciding it would be best to try them all...

A few sessions of the range showed his uncanny ability to hit whatever he wanted to hit, Eret couldn't be any prouder.

It seems that his student doesn't miss...

* * *

"So, you also wanted to learn parkour? You don't seem the type for outdoor activities." Camicazi stated with her blunt honesty in response to Henry's request. As the resident thief and escape artist, she naturally, is the best in parkour, how else could she reach and go to places that people her size doesn't usually reach? But she is not short; she is never short, just sized to be the best at what she does. How else can she fit in air vents and all those tight spaces? And she doesn't hear Jake complaining on any sizes. (And just as well, or else she'll make sure that no one else can make use of his 'size')

However, she couldn't figure for the life of her what happened to the kid. After the induction to NEST, he was... driven; she guessed that was the most apt word for it. He was suddenly asking for training from everyone when they are at the base. Not that she didn't want to lend him a hand, it's just that he seemed different from what Heather and her boyfriend has been telling her. The kid seemed to be the type to be cooped up in a computer room or a lab or maybe tinker with her grease monkey lover, his body-type is even showing that he probably didn't have much experience in the wonderful world of blood sweat and tears. But if he's asking and he really wants to do it, who was she to stop him from being all that he can be? Anyway, he can quit this training if he can't take the heat.

"No, I don't, but I want to help, and with this, I could really do something. I don't know how or what, but seems to be the sensible course of action. So, would you?"

"Yeah I could, but it won't be a walk in the park. You're gonna go though things that will make your body hate you and will be in the state of constant pain and you're gonna be spending a lot of time in the infirmary before I'm happy with your performance. So fair warning: I don't coddle. I will push you until I think its good enough, are you really sure for your own personal tour to hell and back plus, with several trips?" The look in her eyes would have been enough to make a drill sergeant wet his pants, but despite this, Henry can see why Jake is so taken with this fierce modern-day Amazon, it reminded him of the old Astrid, but that was the past, here and now, is his present and future. Henry knows the risks that this training as well as the possibilities of what he can do for himself and his NESTmates. "Besides," he thought with a wry smile, "more time with Heather doesn't sound bad at all."

So, steeling his nerves and determination, he has resolved himself to this, Henry gave the only answer left.

"Yes."

* * *

"This skill set that you have acquired and trained for here on the past few months is nothing short of extraordinary, Hiccup my boy." Alvin said in his usual flat tone. Henry knows, despite the seeming uncaring demeanour, the man is about to set something to start, something is changing.

"These are exactly what I need for a position I've been meaning to find someone to fill, however, this is a part that is not for everybody, and you may regret it. Are you sure about this?" the raising of his brows gave away the older man's concern for him; Henry couldn't help but feel touched. Making him all the more determined to do this and earn his place with these men and women.

He gave a nod.

"Very well, however, we need to intensify your training , it is essential you get everything down to a T, after all," He said with an unusual gleam in his eye, "You will need that as an assassin, but most importantly, for this to work, is for you to know how to kill..."

* * *

"The main points of being undercover is to see but not to be seen; that the best mask is to be faceless, to be so ordinary that no one will bother to take note of what you look like, or maybe if you were even there, true hiding is to be so ordinary that no one will give you a second thought." This is the conversation between Henry and Heather at the infirmary, their unofficial meeting place after Cami made him go through a particularly difficult sequence and movements that week, which led him to hit his face on the rail he was supposed to be swinging on. Their discussion led to him asking some of the methods of espionage from her, with his history, he quickly learned that blending and disappearing in the crowd is practically effortless to him.

He is also learning on subtle disguises that make him difficult to identify and at the same time, easy to change and remove. With his new role within the team, he needs to be inconspicuous, and vanish without a trace afterwards. This is why his first role is to simply test out his stealth in the best environment there is to be educated: learning on the job.

"So basically, the true test is to tail your target get in and out before they can get the chance to notice." Henry concluded, which earned him a nod from the resident spy.

"We're gonna have a game, hide and seek, but for spies. We start on the opposite ends of the city, we have our bag of tricks and who finds who first, me or you. And we have no time limit. Here's where we find who the better spy is."

"Why wait? We all know you are the best there is." Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders and falling on the headboard.

"Ass-kissing isn't gonna make me go easy on you Romeo." Heather admonished him, but the effect is lost at the barely there smile that he caught on just as it vanished. He knew it was there.

"But gets me closer to kissing part I suppose?" trying in his opinion as a suave voice, he was attempting to look braver than he actually is at the moment. He half-expected to be brushed off and get a telling off that would hurt no less than it did with Astrid. What he didn't expect is for her to lean forward just a millimetre from contact as she sultry whispered in his ear.

"Catch me and we'll see."

* * *

"Glad you took time away from Heather for this," Jake commented jokingly, as he led Henry toward the garage. It was where they stored all kinds of vehicles that they are using, though mostly Jake, he turned out to be a mechanical genius, especially in terms of tuning, driving and upgrading them. There are even parts that he himself made to suit his purposes. Why he led Henry here just a week before their first assignment is curious for the newest NESTmate.

"You mentioned you have some experience with motorcycles, right?" Jake queried. Henry shrugged his shoulders in response, not knowing where this conversation is going. "Only with a scooter actually, just something to get me from point A to B."

"Well then, let me give you some of the finer points in the world of driving; but first, let me introduce you to someone..." Jake the pulled the cover of one of the items: A dirt bike. It was actually more impressive than it sounds. It is in immaculate condition, despite the obvious signs of usage, it's very apparent that this has been well cared for. It has the typical color scheme of a racing dirt bike, save for the picture on the side, it shows some sort of a creature with the color similar to that of the bike, it is showing a row of sharp teeth from its large jaws. Its eyes are much closer to the snout, allowing it maximum focus and estimation. It also has a red streak along its head, including its fin, to its back, similar to Jake's jacket. It has small wings which suggest it is not a flying type, but powerful hind legs with webbed feet that suggests it can run over water and has a tail with what looks like a needle on its tip. Overall, a fierce creature built for speed.

"This is Stinger, she has gotten me out of trouble so many times, and I guess you could say she is my partner in crime. But don't tell Cami that, anyway, she was mine even before N.E.S.T. and the best getaway vehicle on land in my honest and totally unbiased opinion. But what I really want to show you is this..." He once again pulled off the cover of another one and Henry immediately fell in love. It was midnight black, except for the headlights which are tinted forest green, similar to his own eyes. And the model of this particular beauty at least started off as a Kawasaki Ninja as a base before modifications were made. Henry knew this particular model because he wanted to purchase one in the future. Looks like that would be unneeded now.

"This is Fury, a mechanical work of art. This baby can go to a maximum of 300kph, modified titanium chassis, special pistol and clip easy access compartment, nitro injection fuel system boost, grappling hooks, hydraulic shock absorbers and spring action feature: this allows you to jump over most cars and even some obstacles that will allow you to get away like those on the movies, James Bond style." Jake has gone salesman/teacher mode again, which as the name suggests, makes him sound like his selling the thing to a customer who never wanted to buy anything in the first place. This actually happens when brainstorming, inventing, building and repairing; much to the chagrin if the listener at the moment, which more often than not, happens to be Henry. "I do believe you're asking why I'm making the introductions, well, the answer to that is, you're gonna need a getaway vehicle more often than not, stinger is mine, and Fury... is yours." He ended with a wide smile, patting the sleek speed machine with pride.

Henry can only stare as his jaw fell off its hinges and his pseudo-big brother is trying to fight his laughter at the look that his face was displaying. Instead, he displayed a smug shit eating grin at the wonder his creation had wrought on his handiwork.

"So, you know how to drive, but can drive it through here?" he asked indicating the obstacle course that Cami uses for parkour. Henry can only raise his eyebrows at Jake, not getting where he is at or maybe thinking that his friend finally lost it.

He mounted on Stinger and revved up the engine, just before he took off, he gave Henry a smile that was as clear as words, "Watch and learn."

And off he goes, going through then like it was a walk in the park, and may it be noted that the course is almost similar to the ones that they use in "American Ninja Warrior". Those upgrades sure did their work, however, Henry also noted that half has also skill, and that, he was interested to learn, and watching him is watching man and machine dance in beautiful synchrony.

Just then, Jake stopped in front of him with a confident air about, "Ready to get started on your driving lessons young Padawan?" "Sure Master Yoda." Henry responded with a playful smirk on his lips as he too mounted on Fury, and it was a perfect fit.

"Okay, we won't be using any special features just yet; you have to learn the hard basics first. What we're gonna do is a little game called 'Follow the leader.' Try to keep up." And with it, he took off again, Henry can only shake his head at the silliness of his friend and muttered to himself, "Okay Fury, let's ride…" he then too, took off to follow.

It was an interesting day to be sure.

* * *

The 18 year-old brunette gave him a photo of a rough looking man, with a bald head and a very prominent beard. The greying of his hairs is quite obvious and along with his hooked nose and beady eyes, in short, your typical suspicious character.

"Nicolai Bustov,"she said in response to his unspoken question, "former corporal of the Red Army, his data record doesn't say much except that he is meeting his old general to deliver a package to his old comrades. Our assignment: intercept package and disappear. Normally we would have Camicazi go for the steal; however we need to get some info from the target, without them knowing. We make it look like some ordinary petty thief did it. Here is where we come in, your job is to simply tail him, give his position as well as report on any and all the things on the area, its highly possible that there are many who want that package, we need to know what we are gonna be in for. So, it's scouting the battlefield as they say. The rest of us will do our role as well, and if ever the need arises, you can provide us with cover fire from your position. Understood?"

"Got it. When do we start?"

This is gonna happen in exactly ten days"

Jake blew a low whistle. "Normally this sort of passing only happens like only 2-3 days from planning to drop offs, if we are getting info this early, it can only mean a few things: 1) They are doing a ridiculous amount of preparation, 2)They are not the only ones who will be knowing about it, 3) the security is gonna be tighter than a band drum and 4) I think its all hands on deck for us, if we ever want this to happen."

Then we are in agreement,

* * *

He is back again at the Egg Room, just as he always done. It's become a habit of sorts, more like a need that needed to be done. Something keeps being drawn to the room, particularly the obsidian enigma. Bet he doesn't mind, just going there and touching the object, and he feels complete; as weird as it seems to sound, it's like he is drawing something from the egg, what it is, he doesn't know, yet.

Yet the attraction is something he cannot deny, its like he must do something, but he doesn't know what, and so he comes back, everyday. He makes time for everybody, especially with Heather, but this is also something that demanded to be done.

Now, before his first official mission, he has done all the checks necessary, his skills are on par to the standards required, and N.E.S.T. standards are pretty damn high… the barest minimum is equal to a well trained Green Barrett, and Henry himself is quite gifted in terms of his new role within the organization. So there is no reason for Henry to be worried on this assignment after all, its only recon and backup… no reason at all to be worried, no, the reason he is here in this chamber is the nagging voice in his head, and no, not the type that is found on the crazies that you find in the slammer, rather its that feeling that you have to do something but you have no idea what or how… but you know it's there.

None the less, its time...

As he removes his hand from the eggnigma, (again I couldn't help it, sorry, not... *maturely sticks tongue out*) he could not help the feeling of loss of contact from the egg, like a part of him is being separated. Now if he was a man of faith of sorts, he would have said that he found his soul mate, or partner, some would even go further to say the term would be guardian, or familiar, but he is not... such things in the real world are naught. But none the less, the loss is there and he cannot do a thing about it, so he puts it at the back of his mind, there are more impotent things that need his attentions at the moment.

By the time Henry exits the hidden chamber, he could feel a sense of anticipation. Indeed this is his first mission, his mark within the Neo Enforcers Special Taskforce. This is his chance to prove himself and test his mettle, his trial by fire. And so he merely chalked up his feelings to it, unknown to him, something indeed is at work, and that he is in the center of it.

Because today is going to be a beginning of a revolution like no other...

For today, is the start of something that no one can stop...

Today, destiny beckons.

* * *

Within the briefing room of the NEST, Alvin looks at his team, they have come from different walks of life, different personalities and different abilities, all drawn together and now a force to be reckoned; Truly the likes of which songs and legends are made. All ready to do this, and all the things are in place:

Heather is to go and meet the target, get any and all information on the item, who knows about it, where it is from and everything else on it. She must also keep stallingt for time even after the switch has been made. The further they get the package away from them, the more preferable.

Camicazi's role it to make the switch of the package with the decoy we have made. Of course he will not realize it but they need to get in and out fast, clean and safe. She would get as much distance from the targets as much as possible and without them knowing who did it, as it will not do the be marked. She will make her exit via her parkur and the boys' bikes.

Eret's role will be the eagle eye, since these types of situations have the largest possibilities of going down to hell in a floral-patterned hand basket, even the best and the most well-trained personnel and the best laid plans only need a little slip to do the descent into tartarus. They need a gut who can see the overall picture, provide cover fire when its needed as well as take some necessary shots if it comes down to it. In short, its a date with him and his rifle, the hunt is on.

Jake is to stay out of sight and hopefully, be unneeded. But, in the off chance that the shit hits the fan, he is to swoop down the rescue, as he would like to call it, with guns-a-blazing and get them out alive. He also does well as to check on the situation and look for possible ambushes, which in these types of meetings, seem to be an almost certainty; he should also look into the situation well and know when to make the right call, so, no pressure...

And lastly, is Henry, his role is dual: First, he must pass through the area a couple of times to survey there are camera all over the bike to capture and get some POV's of the area, maybe some angles and places to slip through or disappear if they need to, every advantage counts. Second, he would also keep out of sight, much like Jake as they both would be the getaway drivers of this caper; Jake may have given him the thumbs up on his driving skills, but he's nowhere ready to be at the same calibre as that of his friend, so understandably, he's sweating a river, and it didn't help that all the response he gets when he talked to them about his surfacing doubts, all he gets is: "You learn best by learning on the job." But he is trusted with their lives, Heather's even, Jake jokingly said that he plans to prioritize on following Cami, to give him the chance to be the raven-haired beauty's knight in riding leather-clad armour. But i gave the opposite effect and doubled his nerves. He is broken from his vererie as he sees Heather in full character and disguise that could fool a mother from her child, he tenses, as he knows its time.

Mission Start.

* * *

A/N:

The scenes of this chapter may be given their own chapters but you can request other stories and/or missions that you can think of via reviews. This will be compiled to a separate series I will call King: N.E.S.T. Files. Will not accept them via PMs, but if you have other suggestions, I will read them still. So stay tuned, favourite and subscribe. Reviews gives me the elixir of inspiration, so for more adventures and expansion of the Kingverse, review and I'll bend over backwards to accommodate if I can, but just note that I will be doing multiple works so the updates will come when they come i.e. when they are done. So please Review, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to give you the stuff that would make you stretch your imagination. I may discuss this with you so don't be afraid to try, you'll never know, yours could be the Earth-shattering variety everybody is looking for.

-The Viking Stanger


End file.
